Maldito tramposo
by Bubble Dreams
Summary: Tim Riggins. El rompecorazones del instituto. Alcohólico y jugador de los Panthers.  Claire Ferguson. Una estudiante más con ningún motivo aparente para estar colada por él.  Pero así es, se atraen.
1. Chapter 1

Llevaba media hora en la misma carretera, de pie en el arcén, con el dedo pulgar levantado esperando que algún conductor se dignase a parar el coche para recogerme.

Mi coche me había dejado tirada, aunque no era ninguna sorpresa, se veía venir.

El coche tenía más años que yo y cuando lo compraron mis padres tampoco era ninguna maravilla, pero era mejor eso que nada.

Siempre había soñado con escapar de este viejo pueblo y aunque solo fuese por unas horas mi destartalado coche me lo permitía un día a la semana.

Un automóvil disminuyó su velocidad al verme. Por fin.

Al acercarse más hacia donde estaba parada me percaté de quién lo conducía.

Tim Riggins. El rompecorazones del instituto. Alcohólico y jugador de los Panthers.

Estas cosas siempre se acaban solucionando por la peor gente.

Nunca le había conocido en profundidad, sólo una o dos miradas furtivas, pero me bastaba la mala fama que tenía en todo el pueblo para creerme los cotilleos pronunciados por todas las personas que presumían de tener medio cerebro.

Era un chico atractivo, sí, lo era. Y para no mentir me había descubierto varias veces imaginando como serían sus abdominales bajo la camiseta.

Allí lo tenía, en vivo y en directo.

El coche estacionó a mi lado y Riggins bajó la ventanilla, asomó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa al ver mi auto inerte.

— Hey, tu coche ha muerto, eh.

— Anda, si tienes ojos en la cara.

Aquella sonrisa que le hacía mucho más atractivo desapareció y Riggins puso sus manos de nuevo en el volante ¿La única oportunidad de volver a casa tenía que ser este chico? Por lo menos no iba a desaprovecharla.

— Lo siento. No quería hablarte así. Sólo odio mi coche.

— No importa. Si quieres te llevo, aunque tengo que hacer una parada por el camino.

— Estaría bien. Gracias.

— Claire Ferguson, ¿verdad?

Sabía mi nombre. Tim Riggins sabía el nombre de alguien que sabía perfectamente el suyo. Este chico iba mejorando por momentos.

—Sí. Exactamente. Tim Riggins, ¿no?

Él sonrió y estiró la mano para abrir la puerta. Yo le ayudé a abrirla por fuera y me metí en la cabina de su camioneta. La tapicería era de color cobre y negro, la chapa estaba descolorida y el volante tenía la goma arrancada. Había varias manchas en los asientos y la bandeja estaba llena de diferentes objetos como un encendedor y un cochecito de juguete. Descubrí tres latas de cerveza a mis pies.

— ¿Nunca limpias el coche?

— No.- respondió sinceramente.

Negué con la cabeza y le miré. Él tenía la mirada clavada en la carretera y no se dio cuenta de mi análisis de su anatomía. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado e indagó con una mano en sus bolsillos, me permití seguir su mano y contemplar la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Aún sabiendo que no tenía que hacer eso. Sacó su móvil:

—Toma, llama a la grúa para que recoja tu coche.

— ¿No te importa que llame con tu móvil?

— No. Yo no pago así que me da igual.

Era sincero. Eso no lo podía negar nadie. Marqué el número de la remolcadora y les conté lo ocurrido con mi coche. Me costó trescientos pavos y diez minutos de mi valioso tiempo y, como guinda del pastel, calambres en el cuello por indicarle a Riggins que mirase a la carretera. Después de mi larga conversación por teléfono, Riggins aparcó en una gasolinera. Se bajó del coche y caminó hacia la tienda.

Ni siquiera una sola palabra. Definitivamente era estúpido, pero por lo menos estaba haciendo el favor de llevarme de vuelta a casa. Salí de su camioneta y le seguí. El viento me revolvió el pelo e intenté recolocármelo como pude.

Busqué la media melena castaña clara de Riggins por los pasillos y no lo encontré.

Me di por vencida al observar que los aseos estaban dentro de la tienda y seguramente Tim estaba dentro.

Entré yo también y me miré en el espejo.

Mi pelo era color caramelo y mis ojos azules. Tenía una altura correcta y una figura bonita. Pero tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Sentía que me estaban observando y me giré para mirar la puerta.

¿Qué hacía Tim Riggins con la cabeza dentro del aseo de señoras?

Solté un grito y abrí la puerta completamente. Salí con dificultad porque él me impedía el paso. Una vez que estuvimos fuera del lavabo le miré inquisitiva:

— ¿Estás loco? Te podrían haber pillado y yo no habría pagado la multa por violar el derecho a intimidad.

— Bueno, habría dicho que te habías quedado encerrada.

— Qué astuto.

— Lo sé.

Realmente reunía un montón de cualidades: era sincero, atractivo, estaba loco...

Salimos de la gasolinera con una bolsa llena de comida y el depósito lleno. Raro que Riggins se ofreciese a pagarlo todo él, pero más raro que lo acabase pagando yo.

No tenía ni idea de cómo habíamos acabado en esa situación, pero mis manos estaban en los laterales de la camiseta gris que llevaba Riggins y sus dedos recorrían la piel de mi estómago. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos y su lengua hacía cosquillas al rozar mi lengua. Sus chistes malos se habían convertido en los mejores del mundo una vez que hubo lamido y mordido mi cuello. Ya casi no recordaba mi nombre, pero él se encargaba de pronunciarlo cada vez que tocaba un punto sensible de mi piel. La incertidumbre de descubrir lo que se ocultaba debajo de su camiseta se convirtió en el deseo de quitársela. Debajo de ella estaba el torso más escultural que había visto nunca.

Sus abdominales estaban perfectamente marcados y sus brazos eran duros y suaves.

Por segunda vez en un día, mi mirada viajo a través de su cuerpo. Repasé el contorno de sus pectorales con el dedo índice y besé las zonas donde su piel era más oscura.

Hasta que él no pudo contenerse y me quitó la camiseta, colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó a su boca. Repasó mis labios con su lengua y los mordió. Puse mi cara en su cuello y le di pequeños mordisquitos que le hicieron reír. Su garganta tembló bajo mis labios y me hizo cosquillas, por lo que yo también reí.

El metal del cinturón se clavó en mi espalda y recordé que estaba en la camioneta de Tim Riggins, medio desnuda y haciendo cosas totalmente inapropiadas con un hombre que había pasado por la cama de todas las mujeres de este maldito pueblo. Me aparté de él rápidamente y cogí mi camiseta de encima de sus pantalones, me la puse y le miré por última vez. Tim cogió su camiseta de mi asiento y se la colocó como pudo, sin poder alzar los brazos para no darse contra la parte superior de la cabina.

— Lo siento. No quería que ocurriese esto, no sé cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí.- dijo él.

— Lo sé, ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

Estaba molesta, pero no con él. Conmigo misma. Yo no era tan impulsiva, pero esta vez todo había ocurrido por el deseo de averiguar cómo era Riggins. Y no estaba nada mal, pero no era correcto liarse con el primer tío que se cruzase en tu camino. Menos con Tim Riggins, porque siempre acababas cayendo en sus redes. Maldito tramposo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y arrancó el coche.

El camino de vuelta a Dillon fue incómodo y pesado. No mantuvimos una conversación y nuestras frases se limitaban a comentar lo malo que era el tiempo y lo mucho que detestábamos esa carretera. Riggins estacionó el coche frente a la puerta de mi casa. Nos miramos y él hizo ademán de sujetar mi cara para besarme, pero sus manos acabaron sobre sus rodillas; confundido y alterado. Le di un beso en la mejilla:

—Gracias por traerme de vuelta.

Él sonrió. Noté como sus mejillas se empezaron a teñir de rojo. No había visto nunca a Riggins sonrojándose y me pareció dulce, como si la parte serena de él hubiese salido a la luz.

Tenía que salir de ese coche. Estaba segura de que aquella camioneta albergaba algún tipo de maleficio para hacer cosas sucias con el hombre que la conducía y, sinceramente, me estaba volviendo loca por volver a ver aquel torso.

Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo hacia mi casa. Cuando estuve en el umbral de la puerta, me giré hacia la camioneta y me despedí con la mano. Él me regaló otra sonrisa.

¿Podía parar de hacer eso?

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, perras!

¡Muchísimas gracias a Evenlight y a mi Blanquita!

Sois lo más majo del mundo. Que lo sepáis.

Os dedico el capítulo y seguiré publicando si os gusta :)

P.D: Elvi, para ti también va, venga...

* * *

><p>Me vestí, me aseé y desayuné. Igual que todas las mañanas, con la ligera diferencia de que Tim Riggins y su camioneta estaban totalmente dispuestos a llevarme al instituto.<p>

El chico había perdido la cabeza, no se le podía culpar.

Salí de casa y me acerqué al coche.

— No pienso subirme a tu coche.

— Tampoco está tan mal... Vale, lo recogeré todo.

— No, no es por eso. No voy a ir al instituto contigo. Yo ya he olvidado lo de ayer, espero que tú también lo hagas.

Y yo pretendía que alguien se creyese eso. Muy tonto tenía que ser Riggins para tragárselo.

Él cerró la boca. Le miré, parecía pensativo.

—Bueno, entonces tendrás que ir andando hasta el instituto.

No había caído en eso. Sin coche, sin ganas de caminar y con Riggins siguiéndome en su coche a la velocidad a la que yo andaba. Me giré y le miré.

Otra vez esa sonrisa. Tramposo.

Abrí la puerta de su camioneta y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Contento?

— Mucho.

Él se rió y yo le puse mala cara. Lo que borró cualquier signo de diversión de su rostro. Se acercó a mi, miró mis labios y me besó. Me negué a seguirle el juego y no moví los labios, aunque por dentro me moría de ganas. Riggins apoyó su mano en mi mejilla y me acercó más a su boca. Intenté separarme de él pero tenía mucha más fuerza que yo y no dejo que me moviese. Acabé abriendo los labios para dejar vía libre a su lengua.

Y otra vez la misma historia.

Mi mano estaba en su nuca y las suyas sostenían mi cara. Nuestras lenguas se juntaban y provocaban un calor ascendente por mi columna. Sentí su respiración contra mis pestañas y abrí los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos verdes estaba cerrados y su frente mostraba arrugas por la concentración.

—Como llegue tarde al instituto por tu culpa pienso vengarme.- susurré contra sus labios.

Él lanzó una carcajada contra mi boca que hizo temblar mis labios y provocarme cosquillas.

Reímos los dos y paramos de besarnos, descubriendo que lo que estábamos haciendo no estaba nada bien.

Resoplamos a la vez y él esbozó una sonrisa.

Con la respiración alterada y miles de ideas de como no hacer las cosas revoloteando por mi mente, miré a Riggins y le dije que continuase conduciendo.

No le dije nada sobre lo horrible que era este asunto ni lo mucho que detestaba que siempre acabásemos igual porque, entre otras cosas, sabía que volvería a pasar. Por mucho que me interpusiera ante el hecho sabía que se repetiría.

Yo anhelaba sentir sus cálidas manos y sus labios ansiosos y él echaba de menos una chica con la que enrollarse.

Pero cada vez que sus ojos verdes se encontraban con los míos me sentía como en una montaña rusa. Las emociones contenidas durante tanto tiempo fluían rápidamente por mi cuerpo. Hacían que me picasen los labios, que mi corazón latiese desbocado, que la piel me tirase y yo no fuese capaz de evitar que las mariposas volasen por mi estómago.

Y aquella mirada que estaba esperando llegó. Su rostro reflejaba dolor e impotencia.

Me pregunté si todo por lo que se apenaba Riggins era que yo fuese su único ligue fallido. Aunque estaba muy claro que así era.

Me reprendí mentalmente por provocarme ese tipo de tortura. Yo quería ser algo más que su rollo de una noche y él nunca querría nada parecido.

Estaba en un punto muerto.

Sabía que Riggins me haría daño pero no me importaba.

Maldito tramposo.

Llegamos al instituto después de diez minutos, nos despedimos sin hablar y cada uno fue por un camino distinto hasta, lamentablemente, la misma clase.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, perras!

Muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí. Tengo que decir que sois un cielo.

Bueno, ¡Feliz Navidad!, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo si no os "vuelvo a ver"!, ¡Qué os lo paséis bien y tengáis unas Navidades estupendas!

Un abrazo y un beso y todo eso :)

P.D: Os amo. Así es.

* * *

><p>Riggins se acercó hasta mí y abrió la lata de Cola que sostenía entre sus manos.<p>

—Claire.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quieres?

Compartir la bebida. Yupiiii, habíamos vuelto a preescolar.

—Ummm...vale.

Nadie podía negar que la Cola del autoservicio del instituto estaba muy fría y sentaba muy bien a mitad de Mayo.

Di tres sorbos y se la devolví a Tim.

Él bebió y después de intercambiarla varias veces conmigo, estrujó la lata con las dos manos y la convirtió en un disco metálico.

Reí cuando él intentó encestar el amasijo en la papelera y este cayó a un lado, chocando contra las barras y tambaleando en el suelo.

Riggins resopló y yo me reí mucho más.

—Eres un desastre.- sentencié, entre carcajadas.

—Señorita Mi Coche Ha Muerto, ¿Puedes Llevarme?, no creo que sea la más adecuada para hablar sobre desastres.

Me reí por lo ingenioso que podía llegar a ser Riggins cuando se lo proponía.

—Tiene su punto, Señor Mira Cómo Encesto.- le dije, esbozando una sonrisa.

—No soy tan tonto cómo parece.- susurró, sin tener muy claro si lo afirmaba o lo decía por mera diversión.

—Oh, eso sí que es gracioso.- le contesté, revolviendo su sedoso pelo.

Él me miró de una manera extraña como si, una vez más, se debatiese entre la decepción o la indiferencia.

—No. Lo siento. Yo, por increíble e improbable que parezca, creo en ti. Agradécemelo, soy de las únicas que lo hacen.- le dije, mirando al frente y procurando no encontrarme con sus ojos verdes.

—Gracias. De verdad. Gracias.- esbozó una sonrisa dulce y tierna.

Cogió mi mano y la estrechó entre las suyas.

* * *

><p>Estábamos en la cafetería del instituto, en la misma mesa, frente a frente.<p>

— ¿Qué?-pregunté, mientras me comía una patata frita.

Él me miraba curioso, como si verme comer fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—No, nada.- murmuró Riggins.

—Suéltalo.- apremié yo.

No me gustaban los secretos ni las frases a medias. Si quería decir algo ya podía ir largando.

—Me gusta verte comer. Eso es todo.- contestó el hombre que se acababa de convertir en un monstruo de tres cabezas y piel verde para mí.

—¿Cómo?, ¿tienes algún rollo raro con la comida?, ¿te sientes atraído hacia ella? Tío, háztelo mirar.- me burlé de él, pero no pretendía ser grosera y mucho menos tener aquel tonillo de asquerosa al hablar.

Me miró alzando las cejas, esperando una explicación o una disculpa.

—Vale, es verdad. Lo siento. Es que no es algo que me digan normalmente.- dije yo.

—Le pones empeño, ¿vale? Es sex...interesante verte comer.

— ¿Ibas a decir sexy?, ¿de verdad? Oh, sí, ahora lo entiendo todo. Te pongo cuando como.-remarqué la última frase.

—Te equivocas.-dijo él, tímido.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Me gustas cuando comes.- deslizó las dos primeras palabras por sus labios, haciéndolas melosas e irresistibles.

Le miré y me mordí los labios.

—Te espero a la salida al lado de tu coche. No tardes.-sentencié.

Y me fui caminando lenta y cuidadosamente, para que me siguiese con la mirada y no tuviese escapatoria.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola, perras!

Tengo que deciros que no me entusiasma mucho este capítulo, tenía demasiadas cosas que contar y las he acabado contando muy deprisa.

Pero bueno, espero que os guste.

P.D: Si alguien sabe qué canción es la de aquí abajo que lo comente, ¡que lo comente!

* * *

><p><em>I was perched outside in the pouring rain...<em>

Caminaba hacia mí, con una de esas sonrisas de película, esa que lleva plantada en la cara el protagonista, esa que enmarca con unas gafas de sol mientras camina por la calle.

Pero en este caso, Riggins iba delante de un tropel de gente, dirigiéndoles, permitiéndoles su compañía.

Reconocí a varios chicos detrás de él, algunos eran del equipo e iban caracterizados con su beisbolera azul, otros eran estudiantes más jóvenes que se unían al tumulto, intentando pasar desapercibidos y, a la vez, parecer populares.

Tim estaba cada vez más cerca, reía sonoramente al escuchar las gracias de sus colegas.

Yo estaba apoyada en uno de los faros de su camioneta, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos enroscados.

Escuché lo que murmuraban los chicos:

— ¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó un quinceañero moreno.

—Claire. Es Claire Ferguson.- dijo Riggins.

— ¿De qué la conoces?- susurró un rubio, extrañado.

Riggins se giró hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa:

—Si tú supieras.- contestó.

Tim siguió caminando hacia mí y los demás se quedaron allí, clavados en el sitio, a tres coches de nosotros.

Varios chavales mantenían una conversación sobre mí, mientras otros decían que "estaba buena".

Pero, para ese momento, yo ya había perdido el interés en ellos.

Él apoyó una mano en el capó de su camioneta:

— Buenas tardes.

— Más que buenas.- respondí.

Puse una mano en su pecho y la fui deslizando hasta la hebilla de su cinturón. Le acerqué más a mí y besé sus labios.

Tim, con su infinita impaciencia, lanzó sus manos a mis caderas y atrapó la comisura de mi boca con sus labios. Sus dedos empezaron a dar pequeños golpecitos en la parte baja de mi espalda. Reí. No podía estarse quieto.

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?- dijo él, nervioso.

—Impaciente.- le dije, zafándome con pocas ganas de su abrazo.

Introduje el dedo índice en el cuello en forma de pico de su camiseta blanca. Me mordí los labios y dije:

—Creo que deberíamos ir a mi casa.

—Eso mismo creo yo.-corroboró él.

Me giré y anduve hasta la puerta del asiento del copiloto, estiré la mano para abrirla pero una mano se interpuso en mi camino y la abrió antes que yo.

Volví la cabeza y observé los ojos ansiosos de Riggins.

—Gracias, caballero.

Él se rió y cruzó la parte delantera de su coche, se metió en la cabina y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

Arrancó el automóvil y salió del aparcamiento del instituto.

El trayecto fue silencioso pero no incómodo. Él me miraba con ojos de comerse el mundo y yo le sonreía, pensando en el color de su ropa interior.

Aparcó en frente de mi casa y volvió a bajarse para abrirme la puerta.

Salí del coche y él apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, besó mi labio inferior y lamió el pico del superior. Mordió mi lengua y me subió a su cadera.

Caminó hasta la valla que separaba el jardín frontal de mi casa con la acera.

Me estrechó contra ella y me acercó más a su cuerpo. Abrió el cerrojo de la cerca con un rápido movimiento de manos y entramos en el patio anterior a la puerta principal de mi casa.

Bajé las piernas y apoyé los pies otra vez en el suelo. Saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mis pantalones.

Introduje la llave redonda en la cerradura y sentí como el pomo se giraba desde dentro. La puerta se abrió.

— ¿Claire?-preguntó, confusa, mi madre.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola, perras!

Aquí está la continuación del anterior capítulo.

Como viene siendo normal en mí, no me gusta demasiado como lo he escrito. Pero vamos, que si a vosotras os gusta yo soy feliz.

Hacedmelo saber si queréis matarme al acabar de leer el capítulo.

Por cierto, quién sepa la canción de abajo ya sabe lo que hacer, ¡comentar!

P.D: ¿Es demasiado cursi? A lo mejor sí... :/

* * *

><p><em>The room's hush, hush <em>  
><em>And now's our moment <em>  
><em>Take it in feel it all and hold it <em>  
><em>Eyes on you, eyes on me <em>  
><em>We're doing this right...<em>

— ¿Mamá?- respondí yo.

— ¿Quién es tu amigo?- contestó mi madre, indirectamente.

— Se llama Tim Riggins. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora.- escuché un "¡Eh!"a mis espaldas.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí... quiero decir, a esta hora?.- me corregí a mí misma.

—Verás, hoy he salido un poco antes del trabajo y he decidido venir a casa. Ahora mismo estaba preparando un té.

Yo seguía anclada en el umbral de la puerta, enfadada y baja de moral.

Realmente entendía a mi madre, estaba en su pleno derecho a volver a casa cuando la apeteciese y yo no tenía nada que objetar al respecto.

Pero me molestaba. Me molestaba haber sido tan lanzada y segura para luego darme con la puerta en las narices.

¿Y qué me esperaba ahora?, ¿una reunión familiar?

No estaba segura de querer ver eso.

— ¿Os apetece entrar y tomar algo conmigo o pretendéis pasar ahí mucho tiempo más?- continúo mi madre.

Riggins se adelantó y tendió la mano a mi madre:

— Soy Riggins. Me encantaría probar su té.

Mi madre sonrió y le miró con ojos cariñosos. Tim acababa de tocar la fibra sensible de mi madre. Mi subconsciente se rió. Todo esto era raro.

— Me llamo Mathilde.- contestó mi madre, aún con la sonrisa pegada en la cara.

El nombre de mi madre sonaba extraño dicho por ella, como si perteneciese a otra persona y ella sólo lo estuviese narrando.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarnos que podíamos pasar.

—Gracias, señora Ferguson.- susurró Riggins.

Mi madre se rió amargamente. Ese no era su apellido. Había dejado de serlo hacía bastante tiempo. Casi diez años, cuando mis padres se divorciaron.

Riggins cruzó la puerta y yo le seguí. Atravesamos el pasillo anterior al salón y llegamos a la pequeña salita, adornada con muebles caoba, en la que yacían dos grandes sofás color crema.

Riggins se sentó en una esquina del sofá más cercano a la puerta.

Parecía un caballero temeroso. Intentaba afrontar aquello como un galán pero a la vez estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Me miró con cara de "¿he hecho algo mal?".

—Mis padres se separaron hace mucho. El apellido de mi madre es Bassil. Mathilde Bassil. Pero no pasa nada, tranquilo.- le susurré.

Suspiró y se alisó una arruga imaginaria de los vaqueros.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina, hirviendo el agua.

—Tranquilo.-volví a pronunciar, mientras besaba su mejilla.

Se escucharon unas pisadas en el pasillo. Los dos nos apartamos y permanecimos a una distancia prudencial.

Mi madre llegó con una bandeja cargada con galletas, pastelitos, tres tazas y la tetera.

Riggins se levantó y le cogió la bandeja. La colocó encima de la mesa, se giró y nos sonrió.

¿Este hombre era así antes o conocer a mi madre le había hecho convertirse en un bollito de mermelada?

Fueron tremendas las ganas que me asaltaron de besarle. Allí, delante de mi madre.

La hora del té pasó rápida e, inexplicablemente, la conversación fue continua.

Después, mi madre me sugirió que enseñase a mi acompañante la casa.

Salimos del salón y subimos las escaleras de color mármol que se encontraban a la izquierda.

Llegamos a la planta de arriba.

Allí había cuatro habitaciones. Un dormitorio de paredes beis, un baño, un estudio y, finalmente, mi habitación.

—Me gusta el color de las paredes.- comentó Riggins, señalando a la superficie violeta.

—Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, mi madre y yo pintamos la casa. Me dejó elegir el color. He de decir que creo que nunca me cansaré de verlo.- expliqué.

—Me gusta. Es muy... tú. También huele a ti y la luz... Es perfecta.

Fue un comentario cursi por su parte, quizás demasiado, pero hizo que me riese. No porque me hiciese gracia, porque me pareció adorable.

Era la primera persona en el mundo que me decía algo así.

— ¿Sí?, ¿y a qué huelo?- pregunté, intrigada.

—Dulce. Hueles dulce.- se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió la mirada al suelo.

—Riggins...- tartamudeé.

—Dime.- contestó, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

—Creo que...- continué.

—Shhhh... No lo digas.- musitó.

Acercó su boca a la mía y me besó. Besó mis labios y mi barbilla. Fue un beso puro, fiel y casto.

No fue por conveniencia ni por necesidad.

Fue porque...


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola, perras!

Nuevo capítulo. A mi parecer es corto, sin conversaciones y no ocurre nada. Pero bueno, creo que es importante y necesario este capítulo.

Tengo cosas que decir:

1º: A partir de ahora voy a empezar a actualizar los jueves o viernes. Lo más probable es que sea por la tarde, a las 7 o así.

2º: La canción del anterior capítulo es All About Us de He Is We con Owl City (*-*)

3º: Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, es muy agradable verlos y sentirte orgullosa de lo que has escrito :)

4º: ¿Habéis visto el tráiler de John Carter? ¡Qué hombre!

¡Qué disfutéis del capítulo!

* * *

><p>No quería que lo dijese. No quería que lo dijese porque decirlo implicaba sentirlo.<p>

Y yo no estaba muy seguro de saber o poder sentirlo.

Había estado con muchas mujeres.

Con tantas que ni yo mismo recordaba el número.

Y nunca me había molestado en conocerlas, ni a ellas les interesaba conocerme a mí.

Estaba bien. Era lo que se me daba bien. Lo que sabía hacer.

Ganabas muchos puntos jugando en el equipo y más siendo uno de los mejores.

Pero a ella no le importaba nada de eso; no le importaba si lanzaba la pelota más alto o más rápido.

Realmente yo no sabía lo que le importaba pero sí sabía lo que no.

Le daba igual lo que los demás pensasen de mí, ella tenía su propia opinión y la defendía siempre.

Y a mí eso me gustaba.

Me gustaba porque yo odiaba ponerle nombres a las cosas.

Según lo que se rumoreaba por ahí, era un borracho y un mujeriego.

Y practicaba las dos cosas, pero no las era.

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que yo era estúpido, y podría no ser la persona más inteligente del universo, pero añadir estúpido a mis cualidades significaba que debía comportarme de tal manera. Estúpida.

Y Claire no pensaba que fuese tonto, no me obligaba a actuar como tal.

Y si ella me gustaba, quería decir que estaba enamorado y no quería añadir ese adjetivo a la lista.

Eso suponía ser un imbécil de esos que regalan flores y bombones y dicen cosas cursis en las que se pasan pensando todo el día.

No estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Se me daba bien no ser inteligente pero estar enamorado suponía muchas cosas que jamás había experimentado.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que realmente me fijé en ella.

Sabía hasta lo que llevaba puesto: una camiseta gris de manga corta y vaqueros azules.

Benditos vaqueros azules.

La había visto dos o tres veces antes, sabía que estaba en mi curso y que compartíamos una clase.

Estaba demasiado ocupado fingiendo que no quería conocerla para acercarme a ella y hablarla.

Hasta el día en que la vi en la carretera, cansada y sudorosa.

No era la típica chica con la que yo saldría, no por no ser atractiva, porque era un pibón, si no porque no era fácil.

Tenía temperamento y un afilado sentido del humor.

No caería en mis redes, no se rendiría.

Pero sucedió que, en contra de todo lo pronosticado, acabamos besándonos.

Y ahora, justo en este mismo instante, dos días después de huir como un cobarde de su casa.

Después de besarla y demostrarla que me daba miedo que ella me quisiese.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

No tenía ni idea desde hacía cuánto, pero me di cuenta cuando llegué a su habitación y observé que todo lo que había allí era una concentración de Claire.

El color de las paredes era inocente y suave, el olor dulce y la luz representaba su estado de ánimo.

Siempre era cálida y agradable aunque pudiese llegar a tener mucho carácter.

Todos los pequeños objetos eran recuerdos: pulseras, fotos o souvenirs.

Y yo sabía que Claire se esforzaba por mantener en secreto esa parte, su parte que recordaba y sonreía sabiendo que eso lo había vivido.

Pero por el mismo motivo que sabía que ocultaba esa parte, también sabía que existía.

Y me hacía sentirme orgulloso, porque apenas hacía tiempo que la conocía y sabía cosas sobre ella que nunca hubiese sabido de nadie más.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de no saber admitirlo, de no saber si realmente lo sentía, de no saber si cuando yo estuviera seguro de quererla ella ya no me querría.

¿Era mejor prevenir que curar?,

¿O jugárselo todo?

Elegí la segunda opción.

Se lo diría, se lo explicaría.

Era mejor vivir sabiendo que ella no lo podía aceptar a vivir pensando que podría haberlo hecho.

Se anteponía la realidad a la duda.

De una cosa estaba seguro: lo entendería.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola, perras!

Nuevo capítulo. Un poco tarde pero aquí está.

Es muy corto pero ya tengo el siguiente casi terminado y como es una continuación de éste los dos se completan. No sé si me explico.

El siguiente lo subiré la semana que viene, porque soy muy vaga, no os hagáis ilusiones.

Os pongo un reto: quien se crea capaz, le guste o le interese que proponga una canción que le pega a este capítulo, por el motivo que sea o por una frase en concreto.

La canción que salga será el título del capítulo siguiente (?)

¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

><p>Casi una semana. Cinco días exactos habían pasado desde que Riggins se apartó de mí, se disculpó y salió de mi casa sin aportar ninguna explicación.<p>

Explicación que, cinco días después, yo seguía esperando.

Le había visto evitarme en los pasillos y en las clases, pero yo estaba lo suficientemente cabreada con él para preguntárselo yo misma.

Si tenía algo que decir que lo dijese.

Yo no me metía en sus asuntos.

El día anterior, en la cafetería, me encontré con sus ojos y él me miro. Le sostuve la mirada, preguntándome que era lo que ocultaba.

Sus ojos brillaron y acabaron por desaparecer, dando paso a su nuca.

Se rindió.

Se retiró a mitad de la batalla.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que se pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante no podía ser bueno. Nada podía ser bueno si se sentía obligado a apartar la mirada.

El resto de la tarde me dediqué a pensar en él, no en lo que le hacía apartarse de mí.

Pensé en lo cálido que era, en que sabía mantener una conversación banal, en que tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos del mundo y en que era todo un caballero.

Pero el recuerdo de sus ojos negándose a permanecer con los míos zigzagueo en mi mente y borró cualquier signo de alegría o ternura.

Levanté las sábanas, me metí debajo de ellas, apagué la luz y, después de tragar saliva varias veces, me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente, el quinto consecutivo, las clases sucedieron rápidas e inexplicables y cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la salida, me precipité a la puerta principal.

Caminé hasta el coche viejo de mi madre, que sustituía al mío hasta que este estuviese arreglado.

Allí, apoyado en los faros delanteros y con una mano en el capó, estaba Riggins.

Me saludó con una sonrisa y me tendió un paquete de chocolatinas. Miré el plástico que las cubría, confusa.

¿A qué demonios venía esto ahora?

—Me apetecía comer chocolate.- aclaró Riggins.

Cogí una y me la metí en la boca. No me apetecía nada pero era una buena forma de romper el hielo.

— ¿Tienes el período?- bromeé.

Era incalculable cuanto había metido la pata. Tonta.

— ¡Já!- soltó Riggins, sintiéndose más aliviado.

—Tenemos que hablar.- susurró.

Torcí el gesto y giré la cabeza.

—Bueno, no. No de esa manera. Creo que debo contarte algo.- se corrigió.

—Vale... Está bien. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? Hoy no está mi madre. Te lo aseguro.- le dije, sonriendo.

—Vale. Pero ¿está vez podemos quedarnos en el salón?- preguntó, con cierto tono de burla.

—Hecho.- afirmé y me metí en el coche, me senté en el asiento del piloto y agarre el frío volante.

Riggins abrió la puerta del copiloto, se agachó y se introdujo en el coche.

El viaje fue todo lo contrario al anterior: incómodo, distante, lleno de expectación y duda...

Fue como si lloviese alrededor de nosotros y la temperatura fuese disminuyendo poco a poco.

Llegamos y salimos en silencio del coche.

Atravesamos la verja y el patio delantero y llegamos a la puerta. Abrí y caminamos hasta el salón. Sin mediar palabra.

Riggins se sentó en el sofá. Yo le observé y me senté en el otro sofá, quitándome los zapatos y dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

—Claire, yo...-comenzó.

— ¿Sí?

—Creo que estoy un poco... colado por ti.- finalizó, murmurando.

No me lo esperaba. Pensaba que sería algo peor, como que yo no era suficiente o que eta aburrida y no le interesaba. No me esperaba que él dijese eso.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿qué te gusto?

Y en vez de tener la reacción normal de cualquier chica al oír aquello, yo me enfadé.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola, perras!

Que sepáis que explicarme en este capítulo ha sido como explicarme en un examen de Ciencias. No es imposible pero es muy improbable. Aún así, estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado.

Ya que no os veo muy entusiasmadas con lo de proponer canciones, las tendré que proponer yo. Lo de siempre, si sabéis que canción es ponedlo en un comentario y si no lo sabéis lo diré yo en el siguiente capítulo.

Ala, yo creo que eso es todo por hoy.

¡Qué disfrutéis del capítulo!

P.D: Comentad que os ha parecido ;)

* * *

><p><em>I'm looking for love this time<em>

_Sounding hopeful but it's making me cry_

_(Trying not to ask why)_

_Love is a mistery_

_Mr. Curiosity_

—Sí, bueno... Eso creo.- dijo él.

—No sabía que ocurriría esto...-continué con mis pensamientos.

— ¿El qué?- dijo Riggins, aturdido.

—Que te enamorarías de mí. Pensaba que sería una más.- fijé la vista en el suelo y hablé siguiendo el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

—Claire...-susurró, dulcemente.

—No.-le corté.- No debía ser así.

—Entonces ¿cómo?- gritó él, nervioso.

—Tú debías besarme, encandilarme y luego dejarme. Era el orden de las cosas.

—Pues ya ves, no lo es.-contestó Riggins, comenzando a enfadarse.

—Lo tenía preparado, Tim. Yo lo tenía preparado. Me moría por tus huesos. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Y tú ni siquiera me habías mirado nunca. Pensé que podría odiarte de por vida si conseguía que hicieses lo mismo conmigo que con las otras chicas. Era fácil.- expliqué, en un borbotón de palabras.

— Lo del coche fue un accidente. Pero aún así sabía que algún día lo haría. Era mejor odiarte que saber que ni siquiera sabías que yo existía.

— ¡Basta!- gritó Riggins.- Jugabas conmigo. Yo pensaba que tú me querías y que me apoyabas, pensaba que sabías que era diferente.

—Y lo hacía y lo sigo haciendo. Compréndeme. Quería lo que no podía tener.- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en mis ojos y se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Y qué pasó cuándo me tuviste?

¿No se te ocurrió decírmelo antes?

—No sé lo que ocurrió, Tim. Sólo sé que me apetecía seguir estando contigo y que rogaba que no fueses como yo esperaba que fueras.- una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y descansó en la comisura de mi boca.

— Pero no fui así. No soy así. No contigo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- imploró una vez más. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Una lágrima se asomó por sus pestañas.

—No lo sé.-contesté, titubeando.

Él no pudo aguantar más y dejo que fluyeran las lágrimas mientras me observaba con el rostro hecho añicos. Se giró, dándome la espalda, y clavó la mirada en la puerta de entrada.

Se dio la vuelta, me miró a los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta. Giró el pomo y se fue, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Escuché unas pisadas en el exterior, una puerta cerrándose y el ronroneo de un motor poniéndose en marcha.

Después oí como las llantas avanzaban rápidamente por la carretera.

Varios ruidos se sucedieron, ruidos breves y apagados. Sucesos inconexos se vieron ahogados por mis lágrimas. Mi cerebro enviaba imágenes y palabras de un lado a otro.

Riggins no se lo merecía. Había sido tan estúpida al no contárselo, al dejar la responsabilidad a un lado.

Me di cuenta de que debía decirle que estaba enamorada de él y que quería apartar los antiguos sentimientos el día en el que me llevó al instituto.

Pero no fui capaz de decírselo, me sentía a salvo con él, me sentía bien. Y desconocía como se sentía él, pero di por sentado que quería lo mismo de mí que de cualquier otra.

Aunque había abandonado mi anterior propósito, conseguir que él se interesase por mí reavivo mis ganas de continuar con el plan.

Aquello se me iba de las manos y consideraba que era lo mejor que podía hacer. No pensaba que estuviese jugando con él pues creía que eso era lo que él hacía conmigo.

Pero no era así.

Me lo había demostrado esa misma tarde.

Me quería. No porque quisiese acostarse conmigo. Me quería y yo no entendía por qué.

Debía decírselo. Debía disculparme e implorarle. Le necesitaba. Más de lo que creía. Estaba más enamorada de él en ese instante que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida.

Tenía que encontrarle.

Me dolía pensar que no me aceptaría, que ya no me querría, pero por lo menos él sabría la verdad.

De repente, mi corazón se saltó un latido, el aliento se me quedó en el fondo de la garganta y sentí un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

* * *

><p>El chirrido de unas llantas. Ruedas girando sobre sí mismas y frenando en seco.<p>

La tranquilidad de la noche se vio quebrada por aquellos sonidos.

Cascotes que impactaban contra el suelo. Piezas metálicas que arañaron el asfalto.

Un fuerte estruendo y cristales rotos. Y después nada.

_—Un cuerpo inmóvil yacía en la carretera. —_


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hoola, perras!

Sí, lo sé. Hoy es domingo. Pero no tengo ordenador y me las he tenido que apañar como he podido.

Por lo menos, el capítulo es largo.

Me han dicho que no fue fácil entender el capítulo anterior (T-T), así que me ofrezco a explicarlo por privado si alguien sigue sin entenderlo (T_T)

Otra cosa, la canción del otro capítulo es Mr Curiosity de Jason Mraz.

La de este capítulo está partida en dos, es decir, son dos frases distintas (que no van seguidas) de la misma canción. A ver si la acertáis.

P.D: Evenlight, user mía preferida, ¿qué es de ti? Te echo de menos. Una semana sin tu review no es una semana T-T

* * *

><p><em>I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing<em>

_..._

_What I'm supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay._

Salí de mi casa con las pestañas húmedas y los mofletes arrebolados.

El frío viento chocó contra mí y se escurrió por debajo de mi fina y única capa de ropa.

Noté el escozor en mis ojos y manos, pero lo ignoré y continué caminando.

No pensaba en nada, tan sólo caminaba, sin tener muy claro por qué lo hacía.

Introduje la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y saqué las llaves del coche.

Observé la calle, la cual estaba desierta, y encontré marcas de neumático en el asfalto.

Eran marcas de una camioneta. Una camioneta dando marcha atrás.

A la izquierda se encontraba mi coche.

Entré en él y puse la calefacción al máximo, coloqué el retrovisor, me puse el cinturón y arranqué el coche.

El ronroneo del motor me desorientó.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- dije en voz alta.- ¿A dónde voy?

Aparté las manos del volante y las apoyé en mis muslos.

Giré la cabeza y miré a través de la ventana.

Apenas había luz y lo único que se podía distinguir eran los contornos de algunos árboles.

Todo tenía un aspecto siniestro, demasiado calmado.

Un ave nocturna ululaba lóbregamente.

Cogí aire y lo solté.

Alcé una mano sobre el volante y la dejé caer.

Abrí la ventanilla, aún con la calefacción puesta, cerré los ojos e inhalé el aire fresco.

Volví a recordar todo lo sucedido aquella tarde; rememoré el momento en el que Riggins se marchó y me di cuenta de lo que hacía allí.

Buscaba a Riggins. Pero no tenía ni idea de donde buscar.

Sabía donde vivía, de eso estaba segura. Conduciría hasta su casa.

Desaparqué y seguí mi calle. Después, tomé la primera calle a la izquierda.

* * *

><p>Tardé veinte minutos en encontrar su casa, la cual estaba bastante escondida y era una réplica exacta de las demás.<p>

Llamé a la puerta y escuché unas pisadas más fuertes y toscas que las de Riggins. La puerta interior de la casa se abrió y un hombre de pelo castaño claro y barba incipiente apareció.

Era el hermano de Riggins.

—Hola.-saludé.- Soy Claire Ferguson. ¿Está Tim?

El hombre que se encontraba delante de mí cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y adoptó una sonrisa indiferente.

—No. No está y no sé cuando volverá.- dijo, tartamudeando.

Le miré, confundida. Si no estaba en su casa, ¿dónde podría estar?

— ¿Sabe dónde podría encontrarlo?- inquirí, impaciente.

—Te diría que en el campo de fútbol pero creo que hoy lo cierran. Ya sabes, ahí se cuela todo tipo de gente.

Asentí, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Bueno, muchas gracias de todas formas.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta mi vehículo arrastrando los pies. Entre el cuarto y el quinto paso tuve una brillante idea, que no era tan brillante pero era la única que tenía.

Me monté otra vez en mi coche y conduje hasta la gasolinera donde paramos el primer día.

Llegué, bajé del automóvil y me aproximé a las puertas. Éstas se abrieron solas. Traspasé la entrada y busqué con la mirada algún signo de vida humana.

El dependiente era un chico de pelo oscuro y rizado, poco agraciado y con acné. Tenía una voz nasal con la que me preguntó si podía ayudarme.

"No", contesté mentalmente. Negué con la cabeza en su dirección y bajé la mirada. El sonido distante y amortiguado de una radio llegó hasta mis oídos.

Un locutor de voz imponente narraba las noticias de última hora:

"Un joven ha sido encontrado a las 19:21 a las afueras de Dillon tras haber sufrido un accidente. El hombre chocó contra un guardarraíl al intentar esquivar un coche. Actualmente, se encuentra hospitalizado. Presenta contusiones y magulladuras. Su nombre es Tim Rig..."

Todos mis sentidos se atrofiaron y me sentí incapaz incluso de pestañear. Olvidé como se respiraba y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba hiperventilando. Miraba de frente pero no veía nada. Creí haber cerrado los ojos o haber perdido la visión.

Intenté caminar hacia la salida, pero mis pies se enredaron y tropecé.

Escuchaba como alguien me gritaba pero era un ruido extraño, como subterráneo, como si alguien me estuviese hablando y yo estuviese debajo del agua.

Sentí un brazo tirando de mí hacia arriba. Me puse de pie y anduve hasta mi coche, arrastrando el cuerpo sin energía.

Sabía donde estaba. Sabía donde estaba él con total certeza.

En el trayecto no fui capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese conducir. Mi cerebro estaba aturdido, paralizado. No podía articular ningún sonido ni expresar ningún sentimiento.

Yo no funcionaba.

Llegué hasta la entrada del hospital y crucé las puertas.

Era un hospital pequeño y sólo tenía dos pisos.

En el primer piso se encontraban los pacientes, se encontrasen en el estado en el que se encontrasen, tuviesen la edad que tuviesen y fuese cual fuese su enfermedad.

En el segundo piso había un quirófano y algunas salas de pruebas.

Él estaba en una habitación del primer piso.

Las puertas eran de cristal y estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas verdes.

Un grupo de enfermeras y doctores se agolpaba en el vestíbulo, cuchicheando y moviendo los brazos dramáticamente.

Sólo entendí tres palabras: alcohol, impacto e indefinidamente.

Entré sin preguntar a nadie y no hice caso a las miradas de todos aquellos que se encontraban allí.

Fijaron su vista en mí, incapaces de pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Tim estaba allí. Conectado a mil tubos y dependiendo de un respirador.

Un monitor calculaba su ritmo cardíaco que era estable y regular.

Llevaba un camisón blanco y estaba tapado hasta el pecho por una sábana verde.

Acorté el espacio que quedaba entre la cama donde él se encontraba. Permanecí a un lado de la camilla y le miré.

Tenía pequeños cortes en la cara y puntos de papel que cerraban heridas.

Sin poder reaccionar ante aquello, me subí a su cama y me tumbé, ocupando el espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo y el cabecero.

Coloqué la cabeza en su pecho con cuidado de no mover ningún cable ni ningún aparato y escuché su pulso.

Era plano y no tenía saltos. No había emoción ni alegría ni excitación. Su corazón se limitaba a palpitar.

_Riggins estaba en coma._


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola, perras!

Sí, otra vez es domingo pero es que estaba muy vaga y no me apetecía escribir.

Sólo una cosa:

Evenlight, quiero hijos tuyos. Te adoro, es una cosa inexplicable. Acertaste de lleno con la canción del capítulo anterior. Me encantan tus comentarios y muchísimas gracias por leer.

Esto va dirigido a mis 4 o 5 seguidoras:

Si vosotras no estuvieséis ahí, leyendo cada semana y comentándome, diciéndome lo que os gusta y lo que no os gusta, ni siquiera hubiese seguido escribiendo. Pero no habla de este fic, habló de todo en general.

Estoy convencida de que si no fuese por vosotras habría dejado de escribir hace mucho tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todas.

¡Qué disfrutéis del capítulo!

P.D: Lo mismo de siempre, quién sepa la canción de ahí abajo que lo ponga en un review.

* * *

><p><em>There's so much craziness surrounding me,<em>  
><em>There's so much going on it gets hard to breath<em>  
><em>When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me,<em>  
><em>You make it real for me<em> 

Todo estaba negro. Negro. Negro. Negro. Negro.

Un rayo de luz cruzó mi mente e iluminó un recuerdo.

"_S_entía la hierba húmeda sobre mis piernas y manos. Olía a flores y a césped recién cortado.

Las pequeñas hebras verdes se metían en mi nariz y me hacían estornudar.

Apenas sabía andar, por lo que arrastraba mis diminutos pies por el suelo.

Recordaba haberle tirado de los pantalones a mi hermano mayor; recordaba como él se giró y me enseñó el balón que sostenía entre las manos.

Cogí el balón con mis carnosas manos y sonreí, como el niño pequeño que era."

Después quise despertar, pero no pude.

Mi cuerpo estaba atorado y no se podía desprender de mi mente.

No sabía por qué no podía levantarme ni por qué este sueño era tan raro.

Era como una pesadilla, como saber que lo que está ocurriendo es una invención de tu imaginación pero no poder escapar de ello.

Y volvió a invadirme un chisporroteo azul, que me llevó a otra de mis memorias.

"_H_abía visto a mi hermano mayor beber. Y no bebía poco.

Tenía cierta curiosidad por saber por qué le resultaba tan adictivo el sabor del alcohol.

La casa estaba llena de botellines de cerveza y la petaca que guardaba mi hermano en el bolsillo interno de su cazadora descansaba en la mesilla.

Tenía muchísima curiosidad y estaba asustado; era la receta perfecta de la adrenalina.

Tomé la petaca entre mis manos e hice girar el tapón, el cual emitió un chirrido estridente.

El líquido del que estaba llena la petaca era espeso.

Olía intenso y tenía un color acaramelado.

Bebí.

El alcohol se deslizó por mi lengua y mi garganta.

Me empezó a escocer la boca y fui corriendo a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Di un traspié y la botellita se cayó.

El alcohol se derramó por gran parte de la moqueta y desprendió un olor amargo y mareante."

Aunque no percibiese mi propio cuerpo mi mente rememoró el sabor del whisky.

Después, clasificó el olor y el gusto de la cerveza y dio un rápido paseo por las bebidas alcohólicas que se mezclaban con algún tipo de refresco para hacerlas más soportables.

Ahora más que nunca quería encontrar mi cuerpo y volver a abrir los ojos.

Pero no sabía cómo buscarlo. El cerebro no me estaba ayudando en nada y el tiempo que pasaba se volvía tedioso y cansino. Todo era una pausa constante en la que oía voces.

No distinguía si esas voces pertenecían a alguien o eran el eco de mis propios pensamientos.

Una línea plana y recta atravesó mi primer plano oscuro como las líneas verdes que cruzan un monitor y que representan el pulso cardiaco.

"_S_entía el agua caliente en mis hombros, sentía como descendía por mi espalda y sentía la carencia de alguien. La mujer que se coló en mi ducha y besó mi cuello me era indiferente y ensanchaba más el vacío en mi pecho.

Me negué a mí mismo que eso fuese verdad y le devolví el beso, procurando que fuese lo más largo posible para no tener que pensar.

Pero no funcionó, mi subconsciente seguía maquinando mientras yo jugueteaba con su lengua.

No lograba descifrar quién era la persona que me faltaba.

Llegué a la conclusión de que no la conocía y, aunque aparté ese sentimiento al instante y me lo oculté a mi mismo apoyando a la chica contra la pared, me di cuenta de que estaba solo.

Entendí lo mucho que necesitaba a alguien, a alguien de verdad, a alguien a quien querer."

Ahora no me sentía incompleto, notaba como si fuese una espiral infinita. Sin identidad, sin forma.

¿Se podía saber dónde estaba mi cuerpo?

Aún sin ser consciente de mi anatomía, noté como palpitaba algo dentro de mí, algo que no era el corazón pues no sabía donde se hallaba.

Era otro recuerdo, pero este era mucho más reciente.

"_L_e ofrecí a Claire mi refresco y me quedé embobado con su sonrisa. Observé sus ojos azules y brillantes y pensé en lo atractiva que era. El suave tacto de su mano recorrió la mía.

De pronto, el hueco que ocuparon sus dedos en la palma de mi mano accionó algún tipo de mecanismo dentro de mí.

Las piezas encajaron por primera vez en mi vida.

No me sentí solo en absoluto, me sentí muy cerca de ella.

Estaba donde debía estar.

Su presencia activó cada fibra de mi ser y me hizo olvidar mi infancia, adolescencia y cada etapa triste de mi existencia."

Recordaba a duras penas el momento en el que me dijo que esperaba que me portase mal con ella.

No sabía si había perdido la importancia o si es que estaba totalmente convencido de que ella me quería tanto como lo hacía yo.

Cuando recuperase mi cuerpo la buscaría, la besaría y la pediría perdón.

Y sabría que ella estaba arrepentida; lo sabría porque me había percatado de su expresión antes de marcharme de su casa.

Y yo también lo estaba, pero eso ya no era importante.

Ahora necesitaba estar con ella, sentir su calidez y su dulzura. Quería hacerla sentir como ella me hacía sentir a mí.

Iba a lograr que Claire pudiera considerarme su hogar.

Una silueta se recostó a mi lado y por un momento noté los brazos, la cadera y el pecho.

Cinco dedos ascendieron delicadamente por mi estómago y descansaron en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, donde latía mi corazón. Era lo único que podía percibir; no era capaz de reaccionar ante nada más.

Después oí su voz:

—Hola, Tim.

Sonó distante y acostumbrada a decirlo, como si fuese la rutina diaria.

Había pesar en el tono de voz pero seguía conservando la esperanza.

Tras eso, volví a mi letargo. Experimenté otra vez el proceso de adormecimiento de músculos y mi conciencia permaneció siendo únicamente psíquica.

_La visión negra regresó y lo ocupó todo._


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola perras!

Bueno pues, tras dos o tres semanas sin subir capítulo por culpa de los malditos exámenes (¡malditos sean!), aquí estoy otra vez.

Perdón si el capítulo es un poco inconexo o incomprensible pero es que empecé a escribirlo hace varias semanas y lo acabé ayer.

Y justo ayer vi John Carter (babas) y me gustó mucho (doble babas) y él me gustó aún más (triple babas) y no sigo más porque esto es una eterna cadena baboseante.

Bueno, espero que os guste.

A lo mejor (sólo digo a lo mejor, no os fiéis mucho de mí) mañana subo otro capítulo.

¡Adiós, monas!

* * *

><p><em>Is there anybody going to listen to my story<br>all about the girl who came to stay? _

El tiempo no pasaba en esa habitación.

Transcurría lento y a pasos cortos, como si cada minuto tuviese veinticuatro horas.

Aunque pareciese imposible, los días anteriores se sucedían rápidos y olvidadizos.

Y yo me encontraba en una salita con cuatro paredes y pintada con los colores más agobiantes del planeta.

Había aprendido a clasificar los sonidos que se podían escuchar en la habitación:

El tic-tac de las manecillas del reloj.

El pitido del monitor.

Las pisadas de los médicos al otro lado de la puerta.

Y conocía perfectamente el olor a yeso de todo el hospital.

Pero lo peor es que era un sitio frío, no porque no pusiesen la calefacción o algo parecido, porque no existía el calor humano.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de batas blancas, formales y serias, y las habitaciones pobladas por personas mayores que llevaban tiempo allí.

Sabía con exactitud que las sábanas no estaban calientes a pesar de que casi todos los pacientes se pasaban el día en la cama.

La mayoría de la gente estaba asustada o sin fuerza; algunos señores, nerviosos, recorrían los pasillos de lado a lado, presos de sus cavilaciones.

Mi tiempo y el del hombre que se encontraba en la cama pasaba sin dejar huella.

De vez en cuando, una enfermera entraba y comprobaba una máquina de luces rojas y volvía a ajustar la dosis de suero.

Tras eso se marchaba sin dirigirme la palabra, repiqueteando con los tacones en el suelo.

Y yo me levantaba del incómodo sillón color crema y me subía a la camilla donde se encontraba Riggins.

Automáticamente, mis manos se dirigían a su pecho y mis dedos pellizcaban su camisón.

Allí iba todas las tardes de todas las semanas.

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar por la mañana.

Había comenzado a valorarlo, me daba cuenta de que prefería que Tim estuviese a mi lado a que no estuviese.

Estaba convencida de que si existía la posibilidad de que no regresase, de que se quedase en coma para siempre, yo no sería la persona que le sacaría de este mundo.

Era una egoísta, lo sabía y me daba igual.

Le necesitaba conmigo; necesitaba su cuerpo y el poco calor que ahora irradiaba, necesitaba poder verle todos los días y necesitaba el atisbo de lo que realmente era él.

Un doctor entró en la sala, tomó el portafolio que colgaba de la cama, apuntó unos números y se marchó.

Era el mismo doctor que me explicó lo ocurrido en el accidente.

"Riggins iba bebiendo mientras conducía, el coche se fue al carril contrario y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, un todoterreno venía hacia él.

Logró esquivarlo pero perdió el control del volante y chocó contra el quitamiedos de la carretera.

El impacto, el alcohol y la adrenalina hicieron que su cerebro dejase de funcionar debidamente."

Una enfermera con un vestido diminuto de color limón y unos zapatos planos dorados cruzó el pasillo.

Me sorprendía que ningún médico llevase uniforme o algún tipo de prenda característica que no fuese la bata blanca.

No, me sorprendió al principio.

Ahora ni siquiera atraía mi atención.

Reconocí a la enfermera como la que venía una vez por semana para cortarle las uñas a Riggins, arreglarle el pelo y, en general, ocuparse de su higiene.

Pero ella me exaltaba. Llevaba ropa demasiado corta y enseñaba mucha piel. Sus labios siempre iban maquillados de rojo y los viernes venía en tacones.

Todos los hombres se giraban a su paso y dirigían la mirada hacia su figura.

Yo estaba celosa, porque había una barbaridad de ojos pendientes de ella y los únicos que me importaban a mí estaban cerrados durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido.

Una lágrima rebelde se resbaló por mi mejilla y mojó el camisón de Riggins.

Aparté la cara e intenté secar la parte húmeda de su camisa con la manga de mi chaqueta.

Aquello no sirvió para nada y sólo me hizo echarle aún más de menos.

Yo era la culpable de lo que le había ocurrido.

Si no hubiese sido tan egoísta y tan tonta...

No recordaba el color exacto de sus ojos ni mucho menos el tono de su voz y estaba empezando a olvidar aquella manera que tenía de resoplar cuando sonreía.

Y me había olvidado de más cosas en tan sólo tres meses y medio; cosas que me pertenecían y que se habían quedado ancladas en cada arruguita de su piel.

También faltaban esas cosas en la mirada de su hermano y, de una manera distinta, en la de mi madre.

Escuché el crujido de la madera de la mesilla, golpes de puertas cerrándose, pitidos de máquinas y algo sonó más alto de lo normal.

Más alto que la radio del mostrador, más fuerte que los tacones de las enfermeras, más claro que el sonido del respirador y, por encima de todo, único.

Era el corazón de Tim Riggins palpitando con normalidad nuevamente.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola, perras!

La canción del anterior capítulo es Girl de Los Beatles.

Para que no haya confusiones os aviso: este capítulo se desarrolla en un sólo día, no hay saltos en el tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Pu-pum, pu-pum, pu-pum, pu-pum…<em>

**TIM**

La sangre recorría mi cuerpo y viajaba desde el centro de mi pecho hasta la punta de mis pies.

Aumentaba mi temperatura y mis pulmones se iban acostumbrando al oxígeno.

Sentía el dolor y el adormecimiento general del cuerpo.

Me incomodaba la sensación de martillazos en las sienes y notaba los arañazos y cardenales en la cara.

Era consciente de esto físicamente pero mi mente todavía se encontraba en un tercer plano en el que se empezaba a vislumbrar una luz clara, parecida al amanecer.

Escuchaba sonidos a mi alrededor; múltiples sonidos parecidos al zumbido de las abejas.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE<strong>

La sala se había llenado de gente.

Médicos, enfermeras, doctores… incluso el anestesista esperaba allí, intrigado.

El monitor que marcaba el ritmo cardíaco pitaba de forma incontrolada, haciendo visible que el corazón palpitaba deseoso de despertar a su dueño.

Un murmullo unísono daba a entender que Riggins se debatía entre despertar o permanecer en coma.

Claro que esto no era una decisión voluntaria.

Todas las personas allí presentes se agrupaban y formaban una gran masa de cabezas que rodeaban la cama, como si de golpe Riggins se fuese a levantar y diese los buenos días.

Colé una mano entre un hueco libre del tumulto y aparté el brazo de un hombre.

Una chica notó mi brazo y se desplazó al instante, sobresaltada.

Llegué hasta los pies de la camilla y puse las manos en la pieza de plástico que la bordeaba.

Suspiré y agaché la cabeza.

Sentí un tirón en la ropa y después una mano que me agarraba del brazo.

Un médico intentó sacarme del círculo y echarme de la habitación.

– ¡Eh!, ¿qué pasa?-grité.

– Señorita, creo que debe permanecer fuera. Estamos trabajando.- me contestó, de mala gana.

– ¡Qué estáis trabajando! Estáis formando un corro de cotillas.- dije, indignada.

El doctor, vestido con pantalones de traje azul marino y corbata a juego con la camisa, llevaba una pinza colgando del bolsillo de la bata en la que estaba clavada una tarjetita con su nombre.

Movió los brazos de un lado a otro, me dirigió una mirada asesina y volvió a entrar en la sala, sin despegar la vista de mí.

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y caminé hasta la sala de espera.

No podían quedarse ahí todo el día. Esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario.

* * *

><p><strong>TIM<strong>

Todo era un caos.

Tanto internamente como externamente.

Oía a gente gritando y varias voces suaves se aproximaban más a mí.

La visión negra había pasado de ser plana a ser una pesadilla en tres dimensiones.

Tenía la sensación de que me caía al vacío, como en uno de esos sueños que te despiertan justo cuando vas a caer dormido profundamente.

Pero esto era peor porque era infinito y nunca aterrizaba.

Seguía cayendo por un gran cilindro oscuro que me absorbía y me desplazaba hacia la parte central, como si de la boca de un tiburón se tratase.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE<strong>

Decir que podría esperar era un hecho que se acababa negando por mi falta de paciencia.

Era una gran mentira.

Tanto que había terminado sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el cristal que servía de pared de la habitación.

Dentro de la sala todos parecían agitados y emocionados por ver como uno de los jugadores más famosos de los Panthers se despertaba del coma en el que había permanecido durante tres meses.

Dicho así, sonaba como una de esas películas malas sobre animadoras y jugadores de fútbol cuya única función era la de ser los padres de sus futuros hijos.

Nadie hacía nada.

Ni le realizaban pruebas ni se encargaban de hacer un seguimiento de los saltos en su pulso cardíaco ni se les ocurrió llamar a los familiares.

Andaban atolondrados.

Habían dejado de ser médicos para convertirse en espectadores de un partido de rugby, que disputaba un solo hombre contra su propia capacidad para salir de un estado permanente e involuntario.

¿En qué momento se habían vuelto todos locos?

El hermano de Riggins, Billy, apareció por una esquina, con el rostro descompuesto y expresión de haber salido de casa corriendo.

Sus ojos buscaban algo, quizá a su hermano de pie, con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba de: "todo está bien".

Pero no era así.

Ya no sabía si fiarme de mi instinto y seguir creyendo que el corazón de Riggins había latido sin ayuda de ninguna máquina o si rendirme y decantarme por la opinión de los médicos, que pensaban que estaba demasiado afectada para pensar con claridad.

Billy se acercó a mí y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

Eran más claros que los de su hermano, pero había algo en ellos que me hacía sentir como si estuviese otra vez con Tim.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó, atropelladamente.

– Creí escuchar el corazón de Tim latiendo por sí solo.- resumí, levantándome del suelo y permaneciendo a la misma altura que él.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que latía por sí solo?

– No lo sé, simplemente me di cuenta en ese momento. Sus latidos son más irregulares y en estos tres meses han sido idénticos. Hasta hoy.- conté, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarme.

Él me miró extrañado y respondió:

– ¿No sabrás también el número exacto de pestañas que tiene?

* * *

><p><strong>TIM<strong>

Mis músculos se estiraban como si fuesen chicle y los huesos se despegaban de ellos. Era una sensación desagradable e incómoda, como si fuese un muñeco de plástico y alguien me estuviese hinchando.

Sentía un hormigueo en los dedos, tanto de los pies como de las manos, y me dolía tanto la espalda que parecía que podía contarme las vertebras.

Notaba medio cuerpo en la cama y el otro medio levitando.

La cabeza era un tema aparte.

Ahora, los siete enanitos de Blancanieves habían sacado pico y pala y buscaban oro en mis sienes de forma repetitiva y violenta.

Si mi voz se encontraba en algún lugar ya podía estar huyendo de mí, porque no pedir ayuda era una desfachatez y un gesto horrible por su parte.

Y ¿a quién se le había ocurrido clavarme agujas en todo el cuerpo?

La acupuntura no era algo satisfactorio. No para mí.

Si mi anatomía tenía algún plan malvado contra mí por algo que hubiese hecho en el pasado yo me disculpaba.

Lo hacía honestamente y de buena gana.

Y le presentaba la posibilidad de dejar de producirme dolor.

Una grata y atractiva posibilidad.

Pero lo mejor del circo era el león.

Bueno, el león metafórico ya que se escuchaban mil voces rugiendo a la vez.

Las había más agudas, más graves y alguna que otra más experta.

Y una de ellas era rara y familiar, pero tan poco era algo exagerado ya que todas las voces que escuchaba estaban distorsionadas y parecían payasos haciéndose burla.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE<strong>

Uno a uno los doctores empezaron a abandonar la sala, en fila india e inexpresivos.

El médico que me había mandado abandonar la habitación se aproximó a mí y abrió la boca. La volvió a cerrar y, deliberando la manera de decirme lo que opinaba, soltó:

– No parece haber ningún signo evidente de que vaya a despertarse, lo cual no quiere decir que no vaya a hacerlo. No sabemos nada y no tenemos ningún medio para saberlo. Lleva casi tres meses y, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de su accidente, ya debería estar consciente…

– ¿Hay esperanza?- interrumpí al doctor con la voz quebrada y las pupilas dilatadas.

El médico tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente.

–No demasiada…- lo pronunció de una manera tan angustiosa que se me agarrotaron los músculos y, casi como si fuese un medio de defensa, comenzaron a descender por mi cara lágrimas.

–Pero podemos estar equivocados, podría despertar mañana o incluso pasado…

–O no hacerlo….-volví a interrumpirle, buscando con la mirada por todo el pasillo algo a lo que aferrarme.

–Es una posibilidad.- contestó el hombre de la bata blanca.

–Ya…- susurré, encontrando un saliente en la pared y apoyando una mano en él.

Bajé la mirada a la punta de mis zapatos y sin decir nada me aparté del médico, me giré y caminé por el pasillo hacia una silla.

Ni siquiera me había planteado realmente que Tim no despertase, me parecía tan lejano y tan irreal pensarlo.

Creía, con la inocencia de una chiquilla de nueve años, que un día a lo largo de esos tres meses, el más soleado y brillante, Riggins abriría los ojos y me agarraría por la cintura.

Incluso me había insensibilizado ante el posible enfado y la inminente represalia que podría echarme.

Nada se comparaba a esto.

Era mucho diferente oírlo de alguien; daba miedo e impactaba.

Aunque el médico hubiese querido decirlo con el mayor tacto del mundo a mí me parecía brusco y desolador.

Tan desagradable como oír hablar de tartas a un sepulturero.

Sentía pavor. Las piernas me fallaban y mis brazos parecían gelatina.

El corazón creía ser capaz de salir por mi boca y lo oía palpitar detrás de mis orejas.

Me levanté de la silla y, arrastrando los pies por el suelo, me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba todavía inconsciente Riggins.

Me percaté de que Billy estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala de espera con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Apenas se le podía ver la cara pero también estaba asustado y sus ojos habían pasado de ser verde brillante a negro grisáceo.

Abrí la puerta de la sala con mis torpes dedos y vi lo que ya había visto más veces pero ahora era terrorífico.

Tim estaba conectado a miles de cables y tubos que le mantendrían con vida hasta que su corazón se parase, de manera natural o por acción y decisión de otra persona.

Ninguna de esas máquinas harían que saliese del coma.

Repentinamente, mis rodillas se clavaron en el frío suelo y me surgió un llanto descontrolado.

Y me quedé allí, llorando y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Tim en una cama de hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>TIM<strong>

Realmente mi corazón palpitaba desbocado.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba y parecía hinchado.

Yo era plenamente consciente de que estaba tumbado en una cama y de que la cama estaba en algún tipo de habitación de cristal.

Un sólo latido me había mostrado todo eso.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido pero parecía que la sangre se había repartido por mi cuerpo y me había hecho sensible a mi entorno.

Lo cual daba mal rollo porque estaba empezando a notar las arrugas de las sábanas y para mi cuerpo tremendamente receptivo aquello era como encontrarse debajo de piedras.

Aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, veía con total nitidez la oscura nada.

Habían llegado los títulos de crédito de la película negra que llevaba observando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ya no quedaba nadie en la sala.

Podía notar una luz extremadamente blanca que traspasaba mis párpados.

Era la típica iluminación de instituto o de hospital, con tres o cuatro filas de focos colocados en cuadrados y encajados en el techo.

Y el color era horripilante.

Me sentía despierto aunque dolorido, como si fuese Drácula y llevase media existencia durmiendo en un ataúd.

Había dejado de escuchar subterráneamente y ahora oía con claridad el pitido de una máquina que parecía jugar a echarle carreras a un aparato del que salía oxígeno a presión.

De repente y sin avisar, sonó una voz congestionada que pronunció mi nombre:

—Tim.- pronunció la voz de Claire, como si fuese uno de mis mejores sueños.

Todos mis músculos reaccionaron ante el contacto de sus dedos por mi pecho, mi mente se despejó y mis ojos, como por arte de magia, se abrieron.

* * *

><p><strong>CLAIRE<strong>

Y dos ojos abiertos como platos y del color más oscuro y profundo del planeta aparecieron repentinamente, como invadidos por un miedo apabullante.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, se acostumbraron a la visión y se fueron aclarando.

Los ojos verde oliva de Riggins me encontraron y con ellos yo recuperé la cordura.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola, perras!

Elena Sweetlove, muchas gracias por leerme y por opinar esas cosas tan bonitas y sinceras que me ha contado un pajarillo llamado Blanca.

Honestamente, es la mejor crítica que me han hecho en la vida.

Así que espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes. Te dedico este capítulo, es todo tuyo.

Y ya que a mí no me entusiasma mucho espero que lo disfrutéis todas las demás.

P.D: intentaré con todas mis fuerzas retomar mi rutina de subida de capítulos. Lo juro, lo intentaré.

* * *

><p><em>All I want is the taste that your lips allow<em>

_My my, my, my, oh, give me love_

Los pájaros silbaban y las ramas de los árboles se mecían llevadas por el suave viento.

El sol estaba alto y calentaba.

La brisa se colaba por la rejilla de la ventana.

Toda la sala estaba iluminada por el amanecer y tenía un olor especial.

Olor a flores, a aire, a sol, a calor, al verdor de la primavera... y a esperanza.

Toda la agitación había pasado y cada persona parecía relajada y satisfecha.

Cada respiración era como saborear un trocito de libertad, de paz.

Las mujeres que recorrían el pasillo mostraban la mayor sonrisa del mundo y los ojos de los hombres brillaban con confianza ciega.

Y yo estaba sentada en una silla que había resultado ser muy cómoda, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Inspiraba y mantenía el aliento.

En mi mano se encontraba la mano de Tim, acompañada de su pecho palpitante.

Un rayo de sol se colaba por una de las ventanas de la sala de espera y trazaba una línea naranja en el suelo.

Yo burbujeaba por dentro, impaciente por ver a Tim despertarse y a la vez deseosa de dejarle descansar.

Él dormía plácidamente, respirando fuerte, borrando todos los signos de cansancio de su rostro.

De vez en cuando, sus dedos oprimían la palma de mi mano para corroborar que seguía allí.

Y yo le presionaba la mano en respuesta, para decirle sin palabras que no me iba a mover.

Pero a estas horas de la mañana yo necesitaba un café. Y comida. Porque hacia una eternidad que no probaba bocado.

Tan mala era la comida de la cafetería del hospital que ni los médicos la tomaban.

Debía comer algo decente.

Y cambiarme de ropa.

Y lavarme el pelo.

Y necesitaba ir al baño.

Pero tenía miedo de alejarme de Tim.

¿Y si ocurría algo mientras tanto?

¿Y si buscaba mi mano y no la encontraba?

Billy entró por la puerta sin hacer ruido, con un vaso de plástico lleno de café en cada mano.

El líquido oscuro y humeante se derramaba por los laterales del vaso.

Alargó el brazo y me ofreció uno.

Bebí.

No sólo era mala la comida; el café era pésimo.

—Delicioso.-dije, haciendo una mueca.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando yo.-respondió Billy.

Sonreí y volví a centrarme en mis deberes:

Cortarme las uñas.

Limpiarme la cara.

Lavarme los dientes.

Casi como si me leyese la mente, Billy sugirió:

—Claire, deberías irte a casa. Cámbiate, come algo. Llevas días sin salir de aquí.

—No quiero dejarle solo...- murmuré.

—Bueno, estará conmigo. No soy la mejor compañía que un hombre puede tener pero creo que sabrá sobrellevarlo. Además, no creo que mi presencia le despierte. Ni la mía ni la de un hipopótamo.

Reí a carcajadas.

Billy estaba alegre y tenía buena cara. Supuse que si él tenía buen aspecto yo también lo tendría.

— ¿Me llamarás si ocurre algo?- pregunté, casi implorando.

—Te lo prometo.-contestó, dando otro sorbo a su café.

Me despedí y salí por la puerta central del hospital.

Me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado de cómo era la fachada del edificio. Eso o realmente nunca me había fijado.

Llegué hasta donde había aparcado el coche unos días antes y conduje hasta mi casa.

Abrí con mis propias llaves y me percaté de que mi madre no estaba.

Después caí en la cuenta de que era temprano y era jueves.

En el horario normal de cualquier mortal constaría trabajar o ir al instituto.

Cuando yo pensaba en mi calendario mental la palabra "hospital" recorría mi cerebro e iba aumentando de tamaño.

Pero faltar hoy a clase era una excepción que me había permitido mi madre.

Todos los demás días iba puntualmente y salía puntualmente para llegar lo antes posible al hospital.

Subí las escaleras y fui directa al cuarto de baño.

Me duché y me lavé la cara. Me eché crema, me lavé los dientes y me vestí.

Me sentía tan limpia que me eché colonia de un tarro que olía a lilas.

Me hice una coleta y me miré al espejo.

Estaba bien.

Me sentía atractiva y contenta.

Como si todo encajase otra vez.

No, como si lo fuese a hacer en un futuro muy próximo.

El perfume de lilas tapaba el olor a yeso del hospital y el vapor caliente de la ducha había hecho que mi cara cogiese color.

Mi observación detallada se vio interrumpida por el sonido de mi estómago.

Tenía tanta hambre que hasta los vecinos debieron escuchar el rugido de mis tripas.

Bajé a la cocina y me sentí tan espléndida que preparé tortitas.

Una vez hechas las serví en un plato y las bañé en nata y caramelo.

Cuando ya me había comido dos recibí un mensaje:

"El lirón se ha despertado"

De repente, se me formó un nudo en la garganta y no me sentí lo suficientemente valiente.

Me levanté de la silla, dejando el desayuno en la mesa.

Cogí las llaves torpemente y frené en seco al llegar a la puerta.

El día anterior, por la tarde, Riggins se había despertado de su largo letargo.

Y segundos después los médicos habían llegado y nos habían echado, gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro, transportando máquinas y colapsando la zona de urgencias.

Habían permanecido allí hasta la noche. Después, a eso de la una de la madrugada, habían ido saliendo de uno en uno.

Sin darnos ninguna información y sin dejar de hablar sobre hacer pruebas y analíticas.

Dos médicos, los más expertos sobre el tema, se quedaron allí dos horas más.

Cuando salieron nos dieron señales para que entrásemos, sin siquiera mirarnos.

Nadie abrió la boca fuera de la sala pero todos los doctores no pararon de hablar dentro, por lo que se veía desde la sala de espera.

Billy había arrastrado los pies pesarosamente hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual había descorrido con una sola mano mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

El cansancio de los dos días anteriores y de esa misma noche se borró de golpe de su cara.

Ahí estaba Tim, durmiendo, como si los tres meses que se había pasado en coma sólo fuesen unas vacaciones.

Como si no existiese el hospital, ni los médicos, ni las pruebas.

Como si no existiésemos nosotros tampoco.

Y yo ahora, parada frente a la puerta de mi casa, sintiendo el pánico atravesar mi pecho, me preguntaba si Riggins estaría realmente bien.

Estaba aterrorizada de volver al hospital y encontrarme con un hombre que no se acordaba ni de dónde vivía.

Y me aliviaba pensar que todo sería como antes pero con tres meses borrados de su memoria.

Nadie nos había dicho nada, no habían pensado en nosotros.

Mi cerebro elaboraba por sí solo malas noticias cuando no tenía información.

Así que recogí el valor que andaba perdido por ahí, salí de casa y arranqué el coche en dirección al hospital.

No pensé en nada durante el trayecto, me limité a leer los carteles y seguir las señales.

Hasta que llegué al edificio blanco y traspasé la puerta en la que ponía "hospital", escrito en letras grandes y rojas.

Una vez dentro, caminé hasta los sillones de la sala de espera.

Repentinamente, todas las habitaciones se habían vuelto oscuras.

El edificio en sí era profundamente oscuro.

Y no se podía distinguir nada, ni siquiera me veía a mí misma.

Parpadeé varias veces y la sala se fue haciendo más brillante.

Había vuelto a tener pánico.

Pero no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Tres pasos más y estuve de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Riggins.

Tomé aire y lo solté, y por un momento me sentí preparada y dispuesta para cualquier cosa.

Abrí la puerta y entré.

La respiración se me atoró en la garganta.

El corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.

El cerebro comenzó el proceso de reinicio.

Mi cuerpo se volvió de piedra y los pies se pegaron al suelo por voluntad propia.

Alguien pasó por detrás de mi cuerpo, que ahora era un objeto inmóvil, y se marchó.

El cerebro se encendió de nuevo y apareció el fondo de pantalla predeterminado:

Tim Riggins en una cama de hospital, incorporado, con la espalda apoyada en un bulto de almohadas, con aquellos preciosos ojos color oliva y la media melena castaña. Sonriente y despierto. Con la mirada fija en mí y el pecho subiendo y bajando. Respirando sonoramente. Alegre y agradado.

Vivo.

Mi cerebro accionó los demás órganos de mi anatomía y produjo un tornado de emociones descontroladas, que luchaban por ocupar el primer lugar en mi pecho.

Una de ellas, la más sincera, rompió carne y hueso y me hizo moverme.

Deslicé los pies por el suelo como si fuese flotando y llegué hasta la cama de Riggins.

Me percaté de que un líquido caliente mojaba mis mejillas, pero no me importó.

Me agarré al lateral de la cama y me puse de puntillas.

Me incliné sobre él y su rostro reflejó confusión, pero mis labios fueron antes que su facultad para hablar y se presionaron contra los suyos.

Cálidos y dulces, generosos, sinceros, espléndidos.

Si él había cambiado en algo sus besos no lo habían hecho en nada.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado en falta y de lo mucho que le necesitaba.

Me di cuenta de que podría pasarme la vida así, besándole, queriéndole hasta marchitarme.

Tim profundizó el beso y me agarró la cara con una mano. La sostuvo cerca de él y me fue liberando de sus brazos poco a poco.

— ¡Menudo recibimiento! Sólo por esto merece la pena haber tenido un accidente y llevar en un hospital tan feo tres meses.- dijo, con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que se le iba a salir de la cara.

Su sonrisa trajo de vuelta la mía y todo empezó a encajar otra vez, como ya lo había hecho antes.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola, perras!

Lo siento, prometí que subiría con más frecuencia pero es que últimamente no me gusta nada de lo que escribo.

Aún así, yo lo subo. Si no os gusta hacédmelo saber.

Por cierto, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, sois chachis :)

¡Espero que os guste!

P.D: Quién sepa la canción que lo diga.

* * *

><p><em>Lost and insecure<em>  
><em>You found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lying on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>

Claire tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, con el cabello cayendo ligeramente hacia un lado.

Jugueteaba con los botones de mi camiseta y enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de las mías.

Era la estampa perfecta.

Como en una de esas postales que llevan escrito algo por detrás parecido a "mira qué bien nos lo estamos pasando".

Esas que hacen que te mueras de envidia y cumplas el propósito de aquel que te la ha mandado.

Si alguien nos estuviese viendo, allí, con el fondo azul, la ropa de colores parecidos y la pinta de enamorados, se hubiese caído al suelo lleno de celos.

Incluso yo, que lo estaba viviendo, sentía cierto recelo y desconfianza.

Como si fuese a sonar el timbre o el teléfono o incluso como si se fuese a caer la casa de repente y destrozase nuestro momento perfecto.

Para mí lo importante no era yo en esa fotografía mental, era Claire sobre las sábanas azules de mi cama, toqueteando mi ropa y trazando círculos en mi piel.

Tras tres meses y varias semanas en el hospital, volver a casa era algo bueno.

Y se volvía estupendo si traía como equipaje a la chica del pelo color caramelo.

Esa que nada más cruzar la puerta de mi casa, la cual se conocía bastante bien, me había cogido de la mano y conducido hasta mi habitación, me había tirado en la cama y había adoptado la postura en la que se encontraba ahora.

Y yo, que estaba empezando a quedarme dormido, disfrutaba del silencio que reinaba en la casa y a la vez me moría porque alguno de los dos comenzase a hablar, ya que tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y creer que todo había sido un sueño.

—Tim.- dijo Claire con la voz pausada, justo como si estuviese indagando en mi mente.

—Dime.- susurré contra su mejilla.

—Quiero preguntarte una cosa... no tienes que responder si no lo deseas o si no estás preparado.

—Dispara.- respondí.

— ¿Cómo es estar en coma? Es decir, ¿qué se siente?- preguntó, en una voz tan baja que apenas la escuché.

— ¿Alguna vez te has caído en barro?- contesté.

—No, nunca.

—Yo de pequeño me metí en un lodazal.- dije, sonriendo, mientras recordaba la experiencia.

—Ummm... ¿fue un accidente o pensaste que era un buen lugar en el que nadar?- dijo ella, aguda e irónica.

—Creo que pensé que debía decorarme la ropa.- reí y rememoré la bronca que recibí después, que se terminó en el momento en el que mi madre me dio un guantazo por desobedecerla.

Claire rió sonoramente, llenando la casa de carcajadas y sacudiendo el cuerpo.

Su pregunta cruzó de nuevo mi mente y agrió mi carácter.

—Eso es lo que se siente estando en coma, es como intentar avanzar por el barro.- contesté, seriamente.

Claire me miró con esos ojos tan preciosos que tenía, llenos de preocupación y deseo de satisfacerme.

—No te preocup...- empecé, pero cuando sólo quedaban dos letras para acabar la frase, ella pegó sus labios a los míos.

Sentí su boca cálida y su lengua húmeda y como sus labios se fueron moviendo desde la comisura de mi boca hasta la barbilla.

De repente, todo su cuerpo estuvo encima del mío y sus manos recorrieron mi pecho hasta llegar a las costuras de la ropa.

Yo dirigí mi mano libre a su cabello y enterré los dedos en su nuca.

Ella profundizó el beso y fue borrando poco a poco los recuerdos malos con la lengua.

Lentamente, se separó de mi boca y fue depositando pequeños besos desde mi cuello hasta la clavícula.

—Lo siento, Tim.- murmuró contra mi piel.

—Pues no sé por qué, tú eres la que lo haces llevadero.- contesté, haciéndome un poco la víctima, ablandado por sus besos.

Se rió contra mi pecho y después mordió mi hombro, en la parte próxima a la garganta.

Se me erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo.

Agarré su cara con las dos manos y la miré fijamente; sus ojos estaban ansiosos y su color azul oscuro se volvía fluido.

Su pelo enmarañado era el triple de seductor que peinado y sus pestañas el doble de largas y espesas.

Estas reflejaban sombras sobre sus párpados que me condujeron a descender la mirada a sus labios.

Se mordía el labio insistentemente.

Atrapé su boca con la mía y el beso fue tan intenso y duradero que Claire se tuvo que apartar para buscar aire.

Me miró y rozó mi frente con la yema de los dedos, después acarició mi pelo hasta llegar a mi oreja.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Tim.- dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo y triste que parecía hablar para sí misma.

Si ella supiese lo mucho que la había extrañado yo...

—Claire, estoy aquí. De verdad, mírame.- respondí, haciéndola ver que no me iba a ir, no me esfumaría con el viento.

Y sentí esa necesidad que había sentido ella, necesidad de tenerla, de abrazarla, de besarla, necesidad de que fuese real.

De que, por primera vez en mi vida, fuese sincero.

Ese sentimiento que la había proporcionado durante mes.

Me sentí débil y quebradizo, no tan fuerte como siempre, y entendí por qué Claire había dicho aquello la noche de mi accidente.

Quererla significaba entregarme y nunca había estado dispuesto a dar ese paso en ninguna relación, por dos simples razones:

O no duraba lo suficiente.

O no tenía interés en que lo hiciese.

Y para ella quererme significaba entregarse, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

Estaba atrapada en su tarro de cristal esperando a que llegase alguien a quién poder contárselo todo, a quién desvelar el secreto de por qué estaba allí.

Y esa espera constante la había vuelto desconfiada.

Lo entendí todo y la miré.

Claire me buscó con aquel cielo estrellado por ojos. Suspiró y su mirada brilló.

Torció la boca y sonrió. Se acercó hacia mí y se volvió a acomodar en mi hombro.

Besó mi cuello y en ese mismo instante me sentí lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo:

—Te quiero, Claire.

Sentí sus pestañas en mi cuello y acto seguido sus labios, que susurraron:

—Yo también te quiero, Tim.

Se me hinchó el corazón y bombeó emoción por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo mi sangre más líquida y rápida.

La euforia me hizo dar un vuelco en la cama.

Claire se rió.

Apoyé mi mano en su cintura y me pegué más a ella, sintiendo su respiración en el pecho.

Perdimos la noción del tiempo allí tumbados.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola, perras!  
>Podéis matarme, sí, podéis. Os doy permiso.<br>No voy a poner excusas, no subí capítulo antes porque no escribía y no escribía porque no tenía inspiración y no tenía inspiración porque estaba vaga.  
>No hay más.<br>Lo siento mucho, sé que queríais que subiese capítulo y que dejase de hacerme la remolona pero oye, que ya hay nuevo capítulo, alegraos :)  
>Si alguien se acuerda de mí y de mi fic y de Tim y de Claire espero que le guste el capítulo.<br>Y lo de siempre; si os sabéis la canción ponedla en un review.  
>Gracias, feas :)<p>

P. D: ¿Puedo repetir más la palabra "nuevo" y "capítulo"? No, creo que no.

* * *

><p><em>The green lights turn to red,<em>  
><em>all the streets set in my head<em>  
><em>Changing all of the things I just said<em>

Uno, dos, tres pasos. Tan sólo uno más para llegar a la puerta.  
>El momento temido.<br>Sabía lo que se desencadenaría al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, al poner un pie en tierra ajena.  
>Bombas.<br>Balas.  
>Un tiroteo.<br>Mi madre era la terrorista más experimentada, precisa y retorcida de nuestro propio Estado particular.  
>Conocía las técnicas de tortura más modernas, las preguntas infalibles para conseguir buenos resultados en un interrogatorio y las armas perfectas (contener la rabia y la frustración) para volar por los aires a todos y todo a su alrededor.<br>Temer no era la palabra exacta; estaba cagada.  
>Llegaba hora y media tarde a cenar.<br>Mi madre me había anunciado por la mañana que prepararía la cena, nos sentaríamos a la mesa ella y yo y hablaríamos tranquilamente.  
>Era escalofriante, un suceso sospechoso.<br>También me había gritado la hora a la que me esperaba antes de que yo saliese por la puerta, huyendo de sus argumentos.  
>"A las seis. Recuérdalo." dijo, casi suponiendo que lo iba a olvidar.<p>

Pero yo realmente no lo había olvidado; lo había repetido mentalmente una y otra vez mientras Tim mordía mi cuello y besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"A las seis. Dios mío, recuérdalo."

Y entonces fue demasiado tarde. Tim me atrapó y me contuvo, apresándome entre sus brazos, yo dejándome llevar por sus deseos.  
>Lo olvidaba todo a su lado.<br>Era terrorífico; incluso a veces olvidaba mi nombre y mi existencia, olvidaba prácticamente mi anatomía y me sentía flotando por algún sitio.  
>Le amaba.<br>Tanto, tan profundamente, rozando la perfección, haciendo mella en mis sentimientos, escarbando en la coraza que me había protegido tiempo atrás.  
>A veces me sentía desnuda junto a él, desatada de los prejuicios de los demás y de las opiniones infundadas y unida únicamente a la realidad de sus iris color verde oliva.<br>Y era algo tan reconfortante...  
>Sin embargo, al separarme de él y tener que volver a casa siempre me esperaba la mirada temperamental de mi madre.<br>Yo tenía muy claro lo que parecíamos y lo que éramos para ella; dos adolescentes idiotas enamorados.  
>Pero éramos mucho más que eso.<br>Seríamos eternos.

La zancada final y...  
>Nada, sólo silencio.<p>

Estaba desorientada, ¿dónde se encontraban los gritos y reproches de mi madre?

Caminé hasta la cocina, donde ella removía el contenido de una olla con una cuchara de madera, zapateando con la puntera de sus tacones en el suelo.  
>Tenía el aspecto de una bruja.<br>Notó mi presencia y se giró lentamente.  
>Tres.<br>Dos.  
>Uno.<br>Y estalló.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?- chilló, como si necesitasen saberlo también las personas externas a nuestra casa.

No preveía su reacción tan inmediata y contesté balbuceando, atropellando palabras:  
>—Mamá, estaba en... estaba con... ¡Dios Santo, estaba con Tim!<p>

Mi madre soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza, de manera exagerada.

— ¡Te dije que lo recordases!, ¡te dije que sería a las seis!, ¿por qué demonios no has entrado por esa puerta a las seis?

—Lo recordé, mamá, sabía perfectamente que era a las seis pero se me fue el tiempo.- contesté, con un tono parecido a una disculpa.

Ella se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos, de arriba a abajo pero sin apenas mover los ojos y dijo con la voz cansada y tomando pausas innecesarias:

— ¿Se te fue el tiempo en qué?

No supe qué responder, no lo tenía claro.  
>Salí del instituto y Riggins me llevó a su casa y después pasaron unas horas que a nosotros nos parecieron minutos.<br>No se me fue el tiempo; dejó de existir, se hizo ínfimo y banal.

Mi madre permaneció mirándome, aguardando pacientemente, repiqueteando sus zapatos más a medida que transcurrían los minutos.

Me hice pequeña, del tamaño de una mota de polvo.  
>Estaba cohibida y algo herida.<br>No tenía conocimientos suficientes para explicar nada, me había quedado en blanco.

—No lo sé, mamá.- conseguí susurrar, bajando la vista al suelo.

Pude contemplar cómo se le saltaban las lágrimas y el rostro se le enrojecía de rabia.  
>No me soportaba y me dio miedo; jamás había sentido tal rechazo de su parte.<br>Frunció los labios y comenzó a gritar frases sin sentido, más para su propia conciencia que para mí, frases del estilo de:  
>"Te dije que esto ocurriría, debías haberte preparado"<p>

La miré con extrañeza y ella acabó por sincerarse.

—No me gusta ese chico. ¡No quiero que vayas con él!

Se me abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.  
>Aquello no tenía explicación alguna.<p>

— ¿Por qué, mamá?, ¿Es acaso por qué crees que me voy a marchar de casa? ¡Pues no es así, pero debes saber que algún día lo haré!, ¡No pienso quedarme en este pueblo de mala muerte para siempre!

Fue tan extraño oírme pronunciar esas palabras... tanto que no pensé que fuera yo la que las decía.  
>Jamás se lo había contado a nadie, incluso me lo escondía a mí misma alguna que otra vez.<br>Era duro admitirlo; había nacido y crecido en Dillon y, de alguna manera, me había dotado de todo lo que tenía en la vida.  
>Pero también me había quitado todo aquello importante.<br>Mi padre nos había abandonado tras mudarnos, mi familia había ido menguando y nos había resultado imposible viajar hasta donde se encontraban, había perdido amigos y mis oportunidades de triunfar en algo iban desapareciendo a un ritmo vertiginoso.  
>Entendía por qué asustaba tanto a mi madre la idea de marcharme, aparte de porque se quedaría sola porque pensaba que yo seguía la estela de mi padre y me iría dejando en Dillon todo aquello importante y aportando problemas y desgracias.<br>No quería causar daño ni buscaba una ruptura ni separación.  
>Quería lograr algo por mi propia cuenta, de manera independiente, sin estar sometida a la mirada atenta de aquellos que creían que lo único en lo que debías destacar era en los deportes.<br>Y por otro lado estaba Riggins, que tenía todo lo que yo no: experiencia en los deportes e inmensas posibilidades de triunfar.  
>Me alegraba muchísimo por él pero a la vez me daba cuenta de porque éramos tan compatibles.<br>Nos faltaba algo a los dos, carecíamos de una pieza del puzle, de un engranaje del mecanismo.  
>A él le faltaba confianza y perseverancia.<br>A mí, valor y liderazgo.  
>Y de ese modo, el uno se complementaba al otro.<p>

En ese momento de la reflexión mi madre abrió la boca y articuló:

—No le apruebo, no apruebo a ese tal Tim Riggins. Me parecía bien todo el asunto de cuidarle mientras estaba en coma pero ahora... Te mereces algo más.

Finalizó con una frase devastadora que hizo que me estremeciese; un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.  
>No podía callarme, no era capaz de dejarlo pasar.<p>

—Ni siquiera le conoces, ¡ni siquiera te has molestado en conocerle!- chillé, notando como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y como empezaban a escocerme los ojos de las lágrimas acumuladas que amenazaban con salir a disfrutar de las vistas.  
>Dos perlas cristalinas rodaron por mis mejillas.<br>Mi madre tenía la boca entreabierta y expresión de buscar algo que decir. Sus labios se movían suavemente, luchando por soltar alguna palabra, la que fuese. No tenía nada que decir.  
>A cambio, levantó una ceja, retándome; su cerebro sólo pudo expresar el sentimiento más honesto que se moría por revelar.<p>

No lo aguanté más, no pude vivir más bajo aquel techo y di dos amplios pasos, escapando de la cocina, y me apresuré hasta la puerta.  
>La abrí y la cerré tras de mí, dando un portazo.<br>El aire revolvió mi cabello y lo colocó sobre mi rostro.  
>Surgió un llanto descontrolado y ruidoso; casi como si me ahogase.<br>Comencé a correr, rápido, lejos.  
>Necesitaba olvidarme.<br>Necesitaba no tener constancia del tiempo.  
>Dejar de vivir en Dillon por unas horas.<br>Dejar de vivir en el mundo.  
>Necesitaba flotar por algún lado.<br>Me puse a correr con más ímpetu y fiereza.  
>Iba a casa de Tim.<br>Quedaba lejos pero eso no me importaba.  
>Dependía de él.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_'Where you are seems to be_  
><em>As far as eternity<em>  
><em>Outstretched arms, open hearts<br>And if it never ends then when do we start?_  
><em>I'll never leave you behind<em>  
><em>Or treat you unkind<em>  
><em>I know you understand<em>  
><em>And with a tear in my eyes<em>  
><em>Give me the sweetest goodbye<br>That I ever did receive._

_Pushing forward and arching back, _  
><em>Bring me closer to heart attack. <em>  
><em>Say goodbye and just fly away.<br>When you come back_  
><em>I have some things to say.<em>

_How does it feel to know_  
><em>You never have to be alone<em>  
><em>When you get home?<em>  
><em>There must be some place here<br>That only you and I could go_  
><em>So I can show you how I<em>

_Dream away everyday_  
><em>Try so hard to disregard<em>  
><em>The rhythm of the rain that drops,<br>And coincides with the beating of my heart._

_I'll never leave you behind_  
><em>Or treat you unkind.<em>  
><em>I know you understand<em>  
><em>And with a tear in my eye,<em>  
><em>Give me the sweetest goodbye <em>

_That I ever did receive.'_

Contemplé su espalda desnuda; la suave curva de su cintura, el prominente contorno de su cadera.  
>Recorrí imaginariamente con mis manos los hombros de ella, del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía en ese preciso instante, con los brazos entrecruzados sobre el pecho; la mano izquierda ocultando los dos redondeados lunares de su hombro derecho.<br>El pelo claro, despeinado, salvaje y descolocado le caía por la espalda y conseguía rozar aquella zona de su columna que se hundía hacia dentro para luego aplanarse, hasta conducir a unos bonitos hoyuelos que descansaban al principio de su trasero.

Ella deslizó uno de los tirantes negros del sujetador por su brazo y fue subiéndolo con una calma inverosímil, tan sutil y sensual como arrebatadora.  
>Mis manos se dirigieron allí donde se localizaban las manos de Claire y frenaron las de esta instintivamente.<br>La piel de la chica se erizó al contacto de mis cálidos dedos.  
>Claire detuvo su acción y, aún de espaldas a mí, sacudió levemente la cabeza y soltó un gemido apenas audible.<p>

Jamás había visto nada igual. Nunca, en toda mi vida. Y había tenido oportunidades más que de sobra y había visto más de lo que ahora podía recordar.

Lo que en algún momento había sido rápido, acelerado y brusco, descuidado, metódico e imprudente no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababa de vivir.  
>Con lo que llevaba viviendo varios días desde que ella se había escapado de su casa.<p>

Y aún no comprendía como podía seguir dejándome sin habla y sin la capacidad de pensar con claridad.  
>O quizás era eso lo que hacía; quizás pensaba con demasiada claridad.<p>

Me había descubierto a mí mismo tantísimas veces pintándola en mi cabeza que ya se había vuelto un hábito y la consideraba mi musa.  
>Sobre todo, cuando estaba desnuda.<br>Últimamente parecía estarlo muy a menudo y yo me empeñaba en ello, obteniendo la placentera aprobación de Claire.

Recordaba cómo había llegado a mi puerta una semana atrás, llorando, calada hasta los huesos, tiritando y susurrando mi nombre.  
>También me acordaba de cómo me había agradecido que le dejase un hueco en el sofá, a pesar de estar mojada, y de cómo había cerrado los ojos cuando pasé mi mano por sus mejillas, apartando las lágrimas que se resbalaban hasta su barbilla.<br>Entonces, ella comenzó a hablar.  
>Empezó contándome lo ocurrido al llegar a su casa con un tono de voz irregular y roto que hizo que se me helase el cuerpo del mismo modo que el de ella.<br>En un momento del relato le fue imposible contener el llanto, que surgió de repente, desconsolado.

En aquel momento yo tampoco pude controlarme y el deseo de hacer entrar en calor a sus labios morados se hizo realidad.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, salpicadas de gotas de lluvia, y yo la rodeé con los brazos, procurando sentirla lo más cerca posible.

Mientras, ella dijo:

—Jamás debí apartarme de ti, tenía que haber estado aquí todo el rato.

Me separé ligeramente de Claire, besé sus labios con suavidad, para no hacerla daño, y asentí.

Ella me miró y pronunció con la más absoluta franqueza:

—Tú eres mi hogar.

Y a partir de ese momento no hubo vuelta atrás.  
>Me recliné sobre ella intentando mantener la poca compostura que me quedaba y la besé con la dulzura que llevaba recopilando desde hacía mucho tiempo y con la que ella me colmaba cada vez.<p>

Claire, inesperadamente, comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa azul y, acto seguido, sacó de un tirón la camiseta que llevaba debajo, metida por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones.  
>Se recostó sobre el brazo del sillón, tirando de mi por el cuello de la camiseta, atrayéndome hacia su boca.<br>Empecé a notar su calidez e, inevitablemente, la mía.  
>Comencé a caer en su espiral.<br>Olía tan condenadamente bien que quise explorar cada uno de sus recovecos para descubrir si todo su cuerpo olía a lilas y a caramelo, a hierba mojada y al sol que calienta la corteza de los árboles de un bosque.

Puse las manos sobre su costado y, con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, desgarre su camiseta blanca, mostrando su piel desnuda y parte de su ropa interior.

Ella se rió, agitando su cuerpo bajo el mío.

Besé su clavícula y lamí toda la piel hasta llegar al lugar donde se juntaba su sujetador en una sola tira de tela.

Ella se retorció delicadamente y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de anhelo, tras lo que comenzó a desabrocharse los vaqueros azules.

Me aparté bruscamente, mirándola mientras recuperaba la respiración y buscaba las fuerzas para hablar.

Podía ver sus braguitas, a juego con el sujetador, por el hueco que había dejado al descubierto la cremallera de sus vaqueros.

Además, me había fijado en que tenía tres lunares cerca del ombligo y uno bajo el pecho izquierdo.

No, no podía hacer esto sin estar seguro de que ella lo quería. Teníamos tiempo, podía esperar todo lo que hiciese falta hasta que ella se sintiese preparada.  
>Jamás podría tocarla un milímetro de piel más del que ella me dejase tocar.<p>

—Claire, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida.- dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, la tomé entre mis brazos y la levanté del sofá.

La llevé a mi habitación, aparté la ropa que había encima de la cama con una mano y la tendí sobre el gastado colchón.

Claire se acomodó sobre la cama moviendo la cadera hacia arriba y respiró profundamente.

Me saqué la camiseta por la cabeza y tiré del bajo de sus pantalones hasta que estos hubieron liberado sus preciosamente pálidas piernas.

Después, mis pantalones pasaron a ser historia como los suyos.

Con mis temblorosas y extrañamente inexpertas manos, acaricié sus piernas hasta llegar a sus tobillos, de los que tiré con cuidado, acércandola a mi cuerpo.

—Espera.- dijo Claire, con sorprendente firmeza, lo que hizo que frenase en seco.- en realidad sí que he estado tan segura de otra cosa...

Me incliné sobre ella unos centímetros, para poder escucharla mejor, para poder percibir mejor su calidez y su ternura embriagadoras. Como la mejor de las drogas, el alcohol más potente.  
>Ella, la mujer más adictiva.<br>Yo, dependiente de su simple roce.

—Estoy segura de que te quiero.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que te quiero y de que siempre lo haré.

Y nos sumergimos en un mar de ondas suaves, que nos acercaban más el uno al otro, que nos llevaban a la deriva a la orilla de alguna costa mientras disfrutábamos del viaje, tan lento, curioso y pacífico que nos sentimos ambos donde debíamos estar. En los brazos del otro por una noche, por unos días, por una semana.

Hasta que Claire sacó los vaqueros de la secadora, se puso el sujetador y sobre él una de mis camisetas, y decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa y plantarle cara a su madre, prometiendo que volvería y entonces no se iría jamás.


End file.
